


Foire encombrante

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [309]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fair festivities, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Semaine des clubs n'4, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo regretterait presque d'être venu...





	Foire encombrante

Foire encombrante

  
''Arrête de bouder.'' Hugo est exaspéré de sentir Lucas si énervé, surtout juste parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa peluche dans la machine de la foire de Londres

''J'aurais dû l'avoir.'' Donc Digne râle toujours après plusieurs minutes et une pomme d'amour

''Bien sûr, mais tu réussiras la prochaine fois.''

''C'est ce que tu dis toujours, change de disque capitaine, je veux ma peluche.''

''Tu sais que ton salaire te permet d'acheter n'importe quelles peluches de Londres en un clin d'œil ?''

''Mais j'en veux une d'ici Hugo.''

  
Hugo soupire avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Lucas, il ne vient pas souvent mais il connaît plus ou moins la foire, alors il guide le plus jeune vers un stand de chamboule-tout pour récupérer une belle peluche pour faire plaisir à celui qu'il aime. Il laisse Lucas se débrouiller, l'observant faire, son porte-monnaie souffre pendant un temps mais le plus jeune réussit finalement à remporter sa peluche. Voir le bonheur de Lucas avec son ours géant le fait bien rire, alors il décide de participer lui-aussi, il en gagne une nouvelle plus rapidement cette fois et l'offre à Digne, qui est facilement plutôt encombré avec ses deux peluches.

  
''Heureux maintenant ?'' Hugo lui demande en riant toujours

''Oui ! Maintenant on peut rentrer.'' Hugo n'a pas envie de raconter le bordel pour rentrer avec deux énormes peluches dans le métro londonien...

  
Fin


End file.
